


Kunai

by OtakuFan16



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuFan16/pseuds/OtakuFan16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una simple persecución en el bosque se convierte en algo mas. KakaObi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kunai

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic NO me pertenece yo solo lo lo copie para poder ponerlo en mis favoritos ya que en fanfiction estaba junto con otros oneshots y yo solo quería este 
> 
> La verdadera autora es:Aya K  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2955456/24/Comida-Deseo-y-Lujuria

KUNAI  
By Aya K 

Corría por el bosque sorteando árboles y arbustos. Tenía la respiración acelerada y el corazón le resonaba en la cabeza de lo rápido que corría. Una de las ramas de un árbol le golpeo el costado y le hizo una pequeña herida. No era profunda, ni peligrosa; pero le escocia como si fuese una herida mortal.

"¡Mierda!"exclamó sin dejar de correr.

Unas traviesas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Se recrimino a sí mismo lo llorica que era mientras se las quitaba de un manotazo. Siguió corriendo hasta que llegó a un claro por donde pasaba el río. Se detuvo a unos metros del agua y miro a su alrededor buscando algún indicio de que su perseguidor le seguía.

En el claro solo se oía su respiración acelerada y el sonido del agua al pasar. De pronto un kunai pasó rozándole la cara. Se giro rápidamente intentando localizar a su adversario. No había nadie. Corrió inquieto a resguardarse bajo los árboles.

Se subió a una de las ramas de uno de los frondosos árboles tratando de esconderse. Cuando se sintió a salvo trato de normalizar su respiración apoyado contra el tronco del árbol. Suspiro agradecido de su escondite.

"Eres demasiado ruidoso."oyó a su lado.

Antes de poder reaccionar ya tenia una cuerda atándolo contra el tronco inmovilizándolo. Su adversario sonreía con superioridad delante de él. Obito le miro con rabia e impotencia; otra vez le había atrapado.

"Ni siquiera con ventaja…"negaba Kakashi con una sonrisilla en la cara. Sonrisilla que Obito tenía ganas de quitarle a tortazos."Eres demasiado lento."

El Uchiha le miro enfadado antes de torcer la cara hacia otro lado. Kakashi amplio la sonrisa por el gesto.

"Vale. Has ganado. Soy un ninja nefasto. Ahora, suéltame."gruño sin mirarle.

"¿Soltarte¿Y perder la oportunidad de tenerte totalmente a mi merced? Ni hablar. Primero voy a cobrarme mi premio por ser más rápido que tú."explicó con una sonrisa traviesa. Obito abrió los ojos asustado.

El moreno comenzó a revelarse contra las cuerdas tratando de soltarse sin éxito. Kakashi ampliaba más su sonrisa a cada intento fallido del chico.

"No hagas eso o te harás daño."le advirtió mientras se arrodillaba en el hueco que había entre sus piernas y se bajaba la mascara.

"No…Kakashi…"sollozaba asustado. Kakashi le retiro las gafas dejando que las pequeñas lágrimas que caían de sus ojos bajasen por sus mejillas. El peliplateado lamió las lágrimas haciéndole estremecer. Deslizo su lengua hasta la pequeña herida que le había hecho antes con su kunai y se relamió goloso. Era completamente delicioso.

"Deja de llorar hombre. Solo voy a cobrarme mi premio….solo un beso…"susurró a medida que iba acercándose a los labios del moreno.

No encontró resistencia ante el roce de sus labios con lo de Obito. Sonrió. Siempre se quejaba antes de besarle pero en cuanto sus labios se rozaban la resistencia del Uchiha desaparecía. Kakashi llevaba el ritmo del beso lento y buscando el máximo contacto con los suaves labios del moreno. Sin embargo, pronto le supo a poco y empezó a querer que el moreno abriese la boca para enredarse con su lengua. De nuevo encontró algo de resistencia pero el chico estaba inmovilizado contra el árbol y en cuanto sus lenguas se tocaron dejo de luchar y comenzó a cooperar.

Kakashi adoraba cuando le correspondía de esa manera. Obito era alguien tan inocente y sus respuestas eran sinceras. No fingía ante sus caricias; realmente aquellos gemidos que ahoga en su boca eran verdaderos, simplemente le gustaba y así lo demostraba.

El ANBU comenzó a besarle el cuello lentamente cuando se sació lo bastante en su boca. El moreno intentaba hablar entre suspiros luchando contra la poca razón que le quedaba.

"Kakashi…dijiste solo…un beso…quita las manos de… ¡ahí!"el aludido acababa de colar sus manos debajo de su ropa y había llegado hasta el pecho del Uchiha."Kakashi…"no le hacia caso y eso le cabreaba pero tenia que reconocer que entre sus brazos se volvía loco.

"No te veo muy enfadado así que no creo que te importe mucho que haya seguido."dijo con sorna. Obito le fulmino con la mirada antes de ahogar un gemido más alto que intentaba salir de su garganta; Kakashi acababa de clavarle las uñas en la espalda.

"Para…ya…"pidió casi sin voz."Estamos en medio del bosque Kakashi…"el chico ni le escuchaba, seguía entretenido en su cuello y acariciando los músculos de su abdomen."Alguien podría vernos…."

El peliplateado noto el miedo en su tono y ceso en su tarea mientras le miraba a los ojos fijamente; Obito se estremeció ante esa mirada.

"Si alguien nos viese me daría igual. Eres mío y tengo derecho a demostrártelo cuando y donde me de la real gana."declaró solemnemente. El Uchiha le miro azorado y complacido por tal declaración. Declaración que Kakashi sello con un hambriento beso que removió cada célula del cuerpo del moreno, haciéndole vibrar de placer.

"Kakashi…desátame."pidió sonrojado y ansioso. El aludido sonrió al ver su expresión.

"Y yo que pensaba que no querías seguir…pequeño pervertido."respondió a la vez que deshacía el amarre de la cuerda para liberar a Obito. Le dio un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz a modo de broma.

"¡Kakashi! No me llames así….no soy yo el que quiere hacerlo en la rama de un árbol."dijo con un puchero. Kakashi se acomodo en la citada rama y puso al moreno sobre su regazo para tener más contacto entre ambos. Le miro antes de responder.

"Tampoco te estoy oyendo quejarte por donde vayamos a hacerlo."el Uchiha intento contestar pero el chunnin le calló con un fogoso beso.

Obito enredo sus manos en el pelo de Kakashi mientras se arqueaba contra él buscando más contacto. El peliplateado notaba los movimientos de la pelvis del moreno sobre la  
suya propia en un tortuoso movimiento.

"Como sigas así si que me va a dar igual estar en medio del bosque, subido a la rama de un árbol y en pleno entrenamiento."

"¿Quién ha dicho que me importen todas esas cosas?"preguntó rojo y excitado el Uchiha. Kakashi le miro sorprendido antes de sonreír depredadoramente.

"En ese caso…creo que hoy me has esquivado muy bien. Me estaba costando horrores encontrarte."respondió con fingida seriedad.

Lo ultimo que oyó, antes de besarle de nuevo, fue la risa de Obito ante su interpretación.

777777777777777777777777777777777

"¿Dónde estarán estos dos? Hace horas que Kakashi empezó a perseguir a Obito."dijo preocupada Rin.

"Tranquila Rin."respondió sus sensei."Puede que Obito haya aprendido a esconderse bien de Kakashi."

"No se yo…no se yo…"dudaba ella.

"¡Sensei!"el aludido y la chica giraron hacia la voz. Kakashi y Obito aparecieron en el claro donde los dos primeros estaban esperando.

"¡Ya era hora!"exclamó Rin.

"Perdona Rin…por una vez me ha costado encontrarle."respondió Kakashi.

"¿En serio¡Que bien Obito!"le felicito alegre la chica.

"Si bueno…era hora de que aprendiese…."

"Sin duda. Pero la próxima vez ten cuidado con los mosquitos; tienes el cuello lleno de mordeduras…"le aconsejo Yondaime. El aludido se sonrojo y Kakashi miró hacia otro lado intentando escapar de la mirada inquisidora de su sensei.

"No te preocupes Obito, tengo una pomada genial contra las picaduras de mosquitos."el Uchiha volvió a enrojecer mientras su sensei se reía a carcajadas; Kakashi miraba al cielo buscando la luna a pesar de ser de día y Rin miraba a su sensei y a sus dos compañeros de equipo sin entender muy bien sus reacciones.  
FIN


End file.
